


日访吸血鬼

by Sophieeeee



Series: Vampire Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Jim, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: @Kait的点梗：吸血鬼骨头一边从大腿吸血一边嫌弃某人血糖太高！好吧写的和点的不太一样_(:з」∠)_





	日访吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



 

Jim Kirk总是喜欢在白天拜访吸血鬼McCoy，因为他晚上要睡觉。

“那老子晚上还要睡觉呢！”

一个枕头擦着Jim的后脑勺砸在上墙壁，盖在了垃圾桶上。厚重的窗帘将阳光严严实实地挡在外头，但布块缝隙间泄露的金黄光束将人类的轮廓隐约勾勒了出来。McCoy嫌恶地往后躲了躲，也不知道是闪避阳光还是人类生机勃勃的躯体。

Jim一边脱裤子一边摇摇头，似乎在无声地包容好友的无理取闹。McCoy盘腿坐在床上，被自己的棉被舒舒服服地包围着，他打开床头灯，发黄的光束下一头黑发还算齐整，大概是没来得及在Jim到访前进入睡眠。

赤身裸体的Jim手脚并用地把自己塞进了被子底下，人类的双脚亲昵地蹬了蹬在吸血鬼冰冷的肚子，指甲盖划过McCoy的肚脐。Jim勉强稳住自己的上半身，在McCoy的嘴角响亮地嘬了一下。

“刷牙了没？”McCoy撇过脑袋向后瑟缩，像是在躲闪Jim口中喷出的火焰。

“我只是吃了一块蒜蓉面包，你不是不怕大蒜吗？”

Jim愤愤不平地掀开被子，突然流失的温度让他狠狠打了个哆嗦。McCoy舒舒服服地靠着自己的抱枕，在终于没有了Jim Kirk的大床上伸展着自己的四肢。

他响亮地解释道：“被人扔着大蒜追着跑上几百年，你也会讨厌蒜味的。”

Jim用毛茸茸的后脑勺对着他，McCoy也没指望年轻人给自己一个同情的眼神。他闭上眼睛，敏锐的耳朵不由自主地捕捉着卫生间里人类的一举一动，水声，物品相撞，喉咙咕噜咕噜的声音，牙杯倒在洗漱台，Jim光着脚啪嗒啪嗒走在地板上。

聒噪的、充满存在感的年轻人。他轻轻叹气。

-

McCoy决定这一次从腿开始。

Jim Kirk在颤抖。他的胸膛剧烈震动，歇斯底里的笑声从他的变形扭曲的嘴唇间迸发而出，磅礴如破冰的河流。他艰难地把身体曲起来，像是害怕自己的身体在过分的抖动中散了架。Jim的突然爆发多多少少激怒了吸血鬼，McCoy的牙齿在肌肉组织间微微加深力道。尖牙在血肉中咯吱作响，铁锈的味道笼罩着他的感官，他的喉咙深处泛起咸腥。

人类腿上的伤口渐渐凝固，蜿蜒的血迹绕着着小腿肚淌到脚踝，床单上的血迹变成了丑陋的褐色，仿佛一部分Jim Kirk的灵魂离开了躯体后无可逆转地开始腐烂。

他的脸庞苍白，但比起一个长年累月躲避阳光的吸血鬼来说，他的色彩还是太过鲜明。McCoy的手指拂过人类脆弱的皮肤，红色的血液在管壁间汩汩流动。Jim眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，泪水从眼角颤巍巍地留下。金色的头发被汗水濡湿，一绺一绺地贴在额头上。Jim深吸一口气，他的心脏在胸膛中吵闹地跳动着，肋骨提供的保护在McCoy看来脆弱得不堪一击。

生命。

“别咬哪里，好吗？”Jim的急促的喘息中带着一丝虚情假意的恳求，“好痒。”

-  
Jim被翻了过去，两腿尴尬地翘在空中，胳膊颤巍巍地

支撑着身体，在床垫上制造出四个小坑。McCoy的手指有些不耐烦地在他的身后进进出出，指腹该抹过的地方倒是一个没落。

腿上的伤口逐渐被凝固的血液覆盖，Jim试探着摸了摸，有些留恋血痂坚硬凸起的触感。他用指甲在上面摁下一个小小的月牙，又被McCoy一巴掌拍开。

McCoy的手指在Jim的身体里屈起，Jim都大笑着抖了抖，他觉得McCoy也笑了。独属于McCoy的、不情不愿的笑。身体动弹间堪堪被血痂拉扯合上的伤口似乎又崩开，Jim感受着鲜血一点点沿着腿部弧度缓慢流淌着，有些冰凉。一条鲜红的、短暂的、生命的河流，沾湿了他淡色的腿毛，然后在干涸的床单上彻底死亡。McCoy贴在他屁股上的柱体抽搐着，Jim听到空气在吸血鬼的鼻腔急促地进出。

“你不饿吗？”Jim把腿上的吸血鬼食物抹开。

“谢了，不饿。”McCoy心不在焉地回答着，把大部分的精力用在给自己戴套上。窸窣的声音中Jim期待地晃了晃屁股，沉下腰把自己顶到McCoy的鼻子下面。

McCoy还在回答刚才的话题：“你的血太甜了，而我更喜欢动物血。”

接着McCoy就捅了进来，Jim的身体乖巧地向后退，迎接吸血鬼比人类更坚硬的、冰冷的器官。加厚的安全套带来了一些缓冲，Jim放松身体让McCoy进得更深。他冷漠而无情地擦过已经被扩张得柔软滑腻的内壁，执着坚定地向更温暖更潮湿的地方深入。Jim觉得自己像是被一个活的自慰棒给干上了，最起码他不用自己动手，这是他一直以来给McCoy贴的加分项。

McCoy的身体和他撞在了一起，Jim顺势倒在床上。他的屁股有些疼，脑袋陷进枕头里。吸血鬼躯体那样冰冷，但是柔软的枕头。McCoy的双手撑在他的耳朵边上，压住了他的碎发，像是监狱窗前冷酷的栏杆。Jim转过脑袋舔了舔McCoy的手肘，他没有找到McCoy的血管，水渍被对方反手蹭在了脸上。呼吸声渐缓，Jim揉了揉眼睛，然而视线还是模糊的。McCoy重新动起来，他的身体覆盖着Jim的，像是伴随他生长起来的一层外壳，囚禁他、保护他。Jim的思绪被屁股里冰冷的棍子搅得一团乱，他只记得要呼吸，McCoy捏着他的脖子将他往床里面捅，加深了他完成这项任务的难度。

汗水让Jim变得滑溜溜，McCoy趴在他背上，一手掐着他的身体，他加快了速度，下身的进出仿佛在戳弄着控制Jim发出各种声音的开关。Jim在胡言乱语，嘟囔着McCoy听不懂的话，偶尔蹦出上帝的名号，吸血鬼决定无视这些噪音。他在人类脆弱软绵的身体里担忧自己会把身下年轻的生命捅个对穿，同时又惊叹于Jim的内壁施加给自己的压力，似乎将他完全包裹纳入，转化为他在人间一闪而过的生命里的一部分。人类无法转化吸血鬼，吸血鬼也懒得转化人类。Jim开始在他身下挣扎，屁股扭动着摩擦自己的身体。McCoy伸手将男孩握在掌中，一边低下头将自己的牙齿对准了人类的脖颈。

尖牙轻巧地破开了单薄的皮肤，McCoy有时候觉得这比针尖穿过纸面更加简单。Jim绷紧了身体，McCoy的闷哼托起Jim的呻吟在空气中散开。Jim侧过脑袋靠在McCoy的身上，他感受到血液以平稳的速度流进McCoy的嘴中，好像他把自己的一部分交给了McCoy那具了无生气的身体。生命在一点点流失，他发软的四肢靠着McCoy坚实的怀抱勉没有分离散落。世界在他的脑子里一点点褪去，一切变得遥远，颜色消失了，声音消失了，痛楚消失了，只剩下McCoy毫无温度的身体。McCoy的撞击带动着Jim消极的动作，一切的生机都随着创口的血液在消失。

他被抱了起来，赤裸的胸膛对着远处窗帘间泄进室内的光线。Jim的手向后拢住McCoy的身体，他突然感受到生的渴望，就好像他一团糟的脑子忽然决定要活下去，毫无缘由，无理取闹。他的四肢抽搐着，笨拙地重新学习如何动作，急促的呼吸绝望地收集将消散在空气中的灵魂。

McCoy将他顶上天花板又拉回自己的怀抱，Jim的血液染红了他的眉毛，他呼吸着血液浸染的空气，被过高的温度与湿度包围着。McCoy陶醉其中。他射在了套子里，Jim射在了他的腿上。

-

McCoy一边嘟囔着亵渎上帝的话一边清理着Jim身上的伤口。脖子和大腿，淤伤，腰上，还有一些刮擦，以及几道不属于McCoy的作品。

“说真的，你的血太甜了。”吸血鬼对自己的食物说，“你有没有按照我给你的饮食计划表吃饭？”

Jim低着头，玩着胳膊上的血痂。

“喂！”McCoy踹了踹人类屁股下的椅子，对着Jim肩膀上的新疤痕发脾气，因为McCoy讨厌一切陌生的伤疤，“听到我说话了吗？”

人类突然抬头，对McCoy扯起自己的嘴角。

“Bones，企业号在深空，那里是没有太阳的。”Jim真诚地微笑着，循循善诱。

“所以？”

“你想不想和我一起去太空？”


End file.
